Amizade a toda prova
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Amistad a prueba de todo", de Petit Nasch. Porque apesar de ter meio mundo as separando, de todos os segredos, dos medos, e do tempo... Ela sempre estava lá para Emily, sempre estaria lá para salvá-la.


**_**NT**: Resolvi traduzir (não de forma literal, algumas adaptações foram necessárias por conta do idioma) as fics da Petit Sidle, porque não achei quase nada sobre Criminal Minds em português. Sou muito fã da série e juntei a necessidade de treinar meu espanhol com a vontade de ler fics da série. Pretendo traduzir mais algumas, e se alguém tiver sugestões, estejam à vontade. Todos os comentários serão repassados a autora._**

**Amizade a toda prova**

_**"A Amizade não tem valor de sobrevivência; ela é, antes, uma das coisas que dão valor à sobrevivência"**_.- **Clive Staples Lewis**

Muito tempo havia se passado, tanto que lhe parecia ter sido uma vida inteira. Sentia falta de sua vida antiga e preocupava-lhe a possibilidade de nunca mais a retomar, porém a hora de voltar havia, finalmente, chegado.

Seis dias antes a noticia chegara e a surpreendera: "Ian Doyle está morto"! O FBI foi o responsável pela morte e, imediatamente, soube que o tinham feito por ela. Sua equipe o eliminara por vingança, por ela. A primeira coisa que fez foi tentar entrar em contato com JJ Já fazia quase 11 meses que não se falavam, mas teve a sorte de receber uma resposta imediata, quase como se a amiga estivesse esperando sua ligação: "Sim, está feito. Está pronta para voltar para casa?" .

Quando escutou esta pergunta, pela primeira vez se questionou. Um longo tempo havia se passado, tinha mentido para sua própria equipe, seus amigos, e não sabia se podia enfrentar isto, mas só havia uma resposta possível. Não porque estivesse realmente pronta, mas porque queria com todas as suas forças voltar. Tinha perdido demais.

Disse "sim" e JJ se encarregou de mover meio mundo para levá-la de volta para casa. Era por isto que ficou sentada confortavelmente na poltrona de um avião, decolando do aeroporto de Paris. Por isto, suportou as quase sete horas de viagem até seu destino, sua casa. Finalmente, depois de 322 dias vivendo uma vida que não era a sua, e tão longe de seu mundo, estava voltando.

Ao chegar no aeroporto, estava nervosa e assustada... Definitivamente não era a mesma, não tinha mais como ser a mesma pessoa de antes! Não tinha certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, depois de tanto tempo talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo como estava. Não podia, e não queria, causar mais dor aos membros de sua equipe, talvez não devesse mudar as coisas. Arrastando a mala atrás de si, cruzou a porta do aeroporto, querendo dar marcha ré e retornar. Porém, do outro lado da porta a esperava um rosto conhecido, com um sorriso ainda mais conhecido.

Quase sem pensar, apressou o passo e em menos de um segundo abraçava JJ. A abraçou como tivesse passado uma vida inteira sem vê-la. Era muito bom ter uma amiga a esperando. Uma amiga, aliás, que passara estes mesmos 322 dias preparando o seu regresso. Era tudo que Emily precisava para saber que tinha feito a escolha certa ao voltar.

- Parece que se passou uma vida inteira! – JJ comentou e para Emily pareceu que a amiga adivinhava o seu pensamento.

- Não posso acreditar que finalmente voltei! - disse Emily alegremente, mas também com uma pitada de medo.

- Eu te prometi, não foi? - JJ disse com um sorriso - Naquele dia no hospital, enquanto decidíamos o que aconteceria com você... Prometi que voltaria para casa, que de algum jeito você voltaria.

À beira das lágrimas, Emily seguiu os passos da amiga procurando um lugar melhor, mais discreto, onde pudessem conversar... No carro, acertaram que por alguns dias, até que a situação se normalizasse, Emily ficaria com JJ. E ela era infinitamente grata por isso. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e dos segredos que tinha guardado, estava surpresa que ainda houvesse alguém a esperando e que a queria por perto. Ficou ainda mais surpresa desta amizade ter superado tantas mentiras e segredos... Emily havia tentado deixar a todos de fora daquele seu mundo perigoso, procurando protegê-los, e, no entanto, foi JJ que interferiu para tentar ajudá-la, para salvá-la... Não era possível encontrar as palavras para dizer como se sentia sobre tudo.

-JJ... - tentou dizer alguma coisa – Senti saudade...

-Também senti a sua... Você nos fez muita falta.

- Obrigada. - Emily continuou - Por tudo! Não acredito que eu pudesse sobreviver a tudo isso, ficar tanto tempo tão longe e voltar, se não soubesse que você estava sempre no outro lado, procurando manter-me segura... Não estaria aqui se não fosse por você.

Ambas deixaram correr algumas lágrimas e seguiram para a casa da loira. Haviam se passado 322 dias e Emily sabia que, finalmente, podia voltar para casa, porque JJ sempre estendeu a mão para ajudá-la e a mantivera a salvo. Ela, sua melhor amiga e seu anjo da guarda.

**NA.** :_Espero não ter sido muito... "sentimental", mas não pude resistir a fazer algo assim. Realmente gosto da amizade que JJ e Emily, e me pareceu justo fazer-lhes uma história. Espero que vocês tenham gostado ... Como sempre alegro-me com seus comentários. Saudações._


End file.
